Perfect Percy
by swimchick101
Summary: Percy hasn’t talked to his parents in years and is incredibly anxious when he goes back to England. The catch: Percy’s in a Punk Rock band and his parents don’t approve. AU Song fic revised version up 110607


Perfect Percy

Summary: Percy hasn't talked to his parents in years and is incredibly anxious when he goes back to England. The catch: Percy's in a Punk Rock band and his parents don't approve.

Bright, blinding light shone straight through her eyelids. She felt a heavy weight round her waist and smiled at the thought of him sleeping next to her. She giggled at the memory of their slow, peaceful lovemaking of the night before, and suddenly, she remembered where they were.

She moved slowly out of bed, careful not to wake him up, and slipped silently into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and sighed.

Her long, dark brown hair fell in tangles framing her round face. Her normally vibrant blue eyes were dark and her normally smooth, tanned skin was pale from lack of sleep. She sighed, taking hold of her dressing gown at the hem and lifting it above her head. She hooked her fingers through the elastic of her sky blue knickers before tugging them down her hips as well. Then, she turned around and started the shower before climbing in.

As she stood under the hot spray, allowing it to massage the tension and tiredness out of her shoulders, she thought back to the argument she'd had the night before with her boyfriend of a year and a half, Percy Weasley.

"_Good show," she commented, sitting down on the end of the bed and removing her purple pumps from her sore feet. She stood up again, straightening her tight-fitting GAP jeans and black one shoulder tank top before turning to the man she'd been talking to._

"_Thanks," he said shortly, running a hand through his short, spikey red hair before staring at the brunette in front of him._

"_That's it? Just, 'Thanks'? No, 'I know, darling, we were fabulous, weren't we?' or 'I'm so worked up, lets shag?' or not even 'Are you kidding me? That bloody sucked so bad!'"_

"_Want to shag?" was his only retort, which came out a tad dull and sarcastic. He removed his shoes and shirt before walking over to his suitcase, which was lying on the floor under a half-length mirror, and pulling out clean boxers and a t-shirt._

_She looked at her lover standing shirtless in baggy, faded jeans; concern shot through her body at the pained expression on his face and she immediately became alarmed._

"_Are you alright?" She walked towards her boyfriend, who nodded. _

"_I'm fine," he replied, throwing his clothes on the bed and placing his hands on her waist as she reached him. "Just tired."_

"_I think this has a lot more to do with you than just being tired. Now, tell me what's really wrong."_

_Percy looked at his girlfriend before removing his hands from her hips and sitting on the edge of the bed where she'd been just moments before. "We're just so close."_

_With that little comment, she knew exactly what he was talking about. The same thing he'd been thinking about for ages, apparently. "Perce," she muttered, sitting next to him and taking his hand into hers. "It's not your fault, I'm telling you. Your parents love you, I know they do."_

"_Then why the hell did they kick me out?" he yelled, interrupting her. She shook her head as if to say, "I don't know," before placing her arms round his neck and kissing him on the cheek._

"_Why can't they accept me for me, Lisa? I don't understand it!"_

"_Come on, Percy, you're a smart boy. You told them, on your eighteenth birthday I might add, that you didn't want to go into the ministry, that you wanted to play music for the rest of your life. If I were them, I'd be a little ticked off, too." Lisa immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say when he jumped off the bed and rounded on her._

"_You don't even know what you're talking about! My Brothers, they're all…Bill's a curse-breaker, Charlie's a dragon keeper, and hell, I don't even want to know what the twins or Ron is doing right now. It was up to me to keep our name in the ministry, and I told them I didn't want to. I knew it was my responsibility. I should've stayed. I should've worked for the Minister."_

"_But Percy, had you stayed, you wouldn't be doing what you do now. You live a fabulous life. You probably have more money than everyone in your family, combined! You travel all over the world and get to see tons of amazing things. No way sitting in a stuffy office in London you would've gotten that opportunity."_

"_I just wish…" Percy said after a minute, taking a deep breath and looking at his girlfriend. He sighed lightly when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I just wish they'd accept me for me."_

"_Being a brainiac in school probably didn't help them with your decision either, Mr. Weasley," Lisa muttered under her breath before she was thrown down on the bed._

"_Now," Percy started, reaching for the tie at the top of her one-shoulder tank top. "About that shag."_

Percy was right about them being close. He'd told her they were so close he could practically feel them near. Of course, staying at the Leaky Cauldron probably didn't help matters much. But Percy had obligations and she'd be damned if she was going to let him back down.

Percy Weasley was part of one of the most famous Punk Rock bands in muggle and wizarding history. The band, Plain as Dai, consisted of himself where he played the bass and lead vocals, Darwin Williams, drums, and Larkin Willoughby, lead guitar and backup vocals and has been together for over two years. They thought about naming it 3W, but for Percy that hit a little too close to home.

Plain as Dai had been on a world tour for just under six months and had just done a gig in London in a muggle arena. They were expected to perform tonight as well, and the next night as the last night of the tour.

Lisa Andrews stepped out of the shower and grabbed her wand off the sink, muttering a spell that took the water off her body and out of her hair before wrapping a towel round herself and walking into the room.

She expected to see Percy lying in the bed, still asleep. She expected to have to climb on top of him to wake him up, for the band had sound check in just over an hour.

But Percy was already awake. He was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, slumped over what looked like a piece of parchment.

"Hey babe," Lisa said, scooting behind him on the bed and placing a kiss on his naked shoulder. She rested her chin on his shoulder and glanced down at the piece of parchment in his hand.

"Morning, love," he said, though his voice was deep and sad. He quickly folded the note before she could read it and stood up, his boxers with red and green chili peppers the only clothing that adorned his slim hips.

"Who was that letter from?" she asked, stretching out across the bed with a yawn, before standing up and dropping the towel, walking naked to her open suitcase. She pulled out a pair of clean knickers and matching bra, pulling them on and noticing he was staring at her. She smiled shyly and raised her eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, right. That was, er, my brother," he said, scratching his head as if he was confused. "He was going on and on about the concert tonight for some reason."

Lisa smiled to herself before reaching back into her suitcase and pulling out a floral skirt and purple tank top. "What's that smile for?" he asked incredulously, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smiling again, pulling the skirt up. The skirt reached her knees and left her tan legs open for viewing. She brought the tank top over her head and headed back into the bathroom to put on makeup. Her parents were muggles, so more often than not, she liked to do things the muggle way.

"No, what?" Percy asked. He followed her into the bathroom and watched her in the mirror as she applied foundation to her face, lavender eye shadow to her eyelids, and mascara to her eyelashes.

"It's not that big a deal, Perce," she said, puckering her lips and smoothing gloss on them. "Hun, get in the shower or you'll be late." She left the bathroom and began searching for her shoes. She flopped onto her knees on the floor and began looking under the bed, pulling the comforter up and over her body.

"It is a big deal, Les, my_ brother_ wrote. I haven't spoken to anyone in my family in three years since I moved out. Why, now, would he write me? Did you do something?" Percy asked. Her head popped out from under the bed, a purple strappy sandal in her fist.

"I didn't really _do_ anything," she muttered, pulling herself up and sitting on the bed, slipping her shoe on and getting the other from the side table. She cringed inwardly when she heard Percy's sharp intake of breath. She stood up and was eye to mouth with her boyfriend.

"I might've _said_ something," she said, glancing up into his distressed eyes.

"Merlin, Lisa," he groaned, throwing himself on the bed. He scrubbed his hands over his tired face before sitting up. "What exactly did you _say_ to him?"

Lisa threw herself in the chair opposite the bed with a sigh and crossed one knee over the other. "You really should shower."

"Les!" he snapped, causing Lisa to jump. She sucked in a deep breath and prayed she wouldn't make him madder.

"Well, when you were at sound check yesterday I went shopping and I saw this really cool store that I didn't think to look at the name of. I went inside and there were all these red heads there and I thought they looked familiar. Well, I wanted to buy more gum for Larkin because I stole his and I saw this kind that makes your breath smell, your tongue green and your lips blue. When I went to get my change bag out of my purse one of the people saw a picture of you and asked me how I knew you.

It turned out his name was George and he's your Brother and we started talking. Mostly about you, I'll have you. They all really miss you. They said your Mum overreacted, and that they tried to write you but your owl, er..." She paused, her face scrunched in recollection.

"Errol," Percy offered, his hands now resting on his knees with the realization that his girlfriend had met the twins, and lived.

"That's it. But Errol kept getting lost and they couldn't just use a different one for some reason. Everyone really misses you and your Mum is really sorry. She loves you and your Dad is good."

"Anything else?" he asked when she paused and sucked in a deep breath.

"Er…"

"Lisa." His warning voice sent chills down her spine, and she figured he'd find out soon enough anyway.

"I gave them tickets to tonight's show." She waited for his ranting and raving to start but all she heard were his deep breaths and saw his heavily rising chest.

"And they're coming?" he asked through gritted teeth. She could hear the anguish and desperation in his voice and it made her want to break down and cry for him.

"They were really excited about it. Fred and George, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, even Bill. I'm not sure about your parents, however. George was going to speak with them."

She stood up and walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and stood in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lisa was startled when he wrapped his arms round her waist and buried his face in her chest. "Thanks, Les. I love you."

She smiled and brushed a strand of hair off his forehead before placing a chaste kiss there. "I love you, too."

----------

Percy Weasley paced in the back room of the concert hall, his bright hair and freckles a startling contrast with his paler than normal skin. Every so often he would run a hand through his hair or rub his eyes out of nervous habit.

"There you are, mate." A stout man with brown hair and chubby cheeks walked in, noting Percy's state. "Lisa told me about your family. Congrats, my boy." Darwin Williams was a 35-year-old man in a 35-year-old's body with a 21-year-old's spirit.

"Thanks." Percy pushed at his eyes, wincing when the muggle contacts pushed into his pupils. He really needed to go see a healer about his vision.

"You don't sound too thrilled," the elder said, concerned. He pulled the drumsticks he always carried round in his back pocket out before sitting on the couch and running one along his fingers. "Want to talk about it?"

"I haven't seen them in three years, Dar. I'm just a little nervous." He poked at his eyes again before running his hand through his already messy red locks.

"Is that all?" Darwin asked, chuckling shortly. "Well kid, at least you still have parents."

"Oh geeze, Dar, I'm sorry." Percy had forgotten that in the most recent war, which ended just recently with Voldemort's downfall by none other than Harry Potter himself, all of Darwin's family had been killed.

"Nah, don't worry your pretty red head. Warm up in ten," he said before exiting the room closing the door softly behind him.

As the guilt consumed him, Percy scrubbed his hands over his eyes once more before he looked at the door, deciding to go find Lisa.

It took two minutes to find his girlfriend, seeing as how she was just coming to see him. He gazed appreciatively at her body, after changing into tight leather trousers, black stiletto boots and a green tank top that read 'Plain as Dai' in white crushed block letters and showed a bit of her tanned belly. Her dark brown hair was done in messy curls and piled sloppily on top of her head.

"Hey, babe." She bumped her cheek against his so she wouldn't get lip-gloss on him. He inhaled her scent, lavender and cinnamon, and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder, wrapping his arms round her slender waist.

"I love you," he muttered, kissing her neck. She groaned and he pulled back, noticing that she was biting her lower lip. "Now now, none of that," he told her, pulling her lip from beneath the confines of her sparkling teeth.

"Do you want to see them?" she asked suddenly. The smile on his face dropped and he nodded, allowing her to pull him through the door that read 'Backstage.'

She pulled him to the side of the set, where all of their instruments were set up but they were still concealed by the wall hiding the stage equipment. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his long arms round her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"There they are, third row back, right in the middle." She pointed and turned her head, watching Percy's face.

They were there. All of them. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all talking excitedly. He noticed Harry's arm round Ginny's waist and Ron's around Hermione's shoulder. Fred and George were flirting with two girls in the row in front of them, casting charming smiles that could light up the room, along with matching gold chains round their necks, one with a diamond encrusted 'F' and the other 'G.'

Charlie was looking tiredly and blankly at the stage, the bright lights showing blonde streaks in his red hair. Bill, long hair and all, was talking to his parents. His parents looked…old. His father was balding faster than he ever had before, and his mother's face was highlighted with silvery-grey streaks in her red hair. The both looked apprehensive.

"Perce," someone whispered, causing the duo to turn round. Larkin, a tall, slim man with long black hair in a ponytail and tight, faded jeans, was motioning them to follow.

"Warm up time, Big P."

Percy wiped his eyes.

The lights went off. It was pitch black in the arena. Only green glow-sticks could be seen waving in the air while people screamed in excitement. Suddenly a single spotlight shown on the stage and Lisa was in the middle of it, tank top hitched a little higher, baring more of her stomach and tied at the side.

"What's up?" she yelled into the microphone, causing the people in the audience to jump up and down with excitement. "I'm Lisa Anderson, a PA to the band's very own Percy Weasley, and right now, he'd like me to relay a message to some very important people in the audience."

From out of the back of her shirt, she pulled out a note card and began to read what Percy had scribbled down seconds before the show started. She cleared her throat loudly and animatedly into the microphone, pressing her hand to her chest, causing chuckles to break out over the audience.

"Dear Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry, I missed you. I love you. I'm glad you're here," she read, before looking back out into the audience. She saw Mrs. Weasley dab at her eye with a handkerchief and Mr. Weasley put an arm round her.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said. "Who's ready for some Rock and Roll?" she yelled. Fans shrieked and jumped and she laughed. "Introducing – Darwin Williams, drums." She paused while Darwin walked out, another spotlight on him, and began playing a beat that she began to shuffle her feet to.

"Larkin Willoughby, guitar and secondary vocals. Give it up!" Larkin strapped on his Stratus 2000 guitar and ran his fingers up and down the strings, using his pick to make notes. Lisa put her hands above her head and moved to the beats for a moment until she got a nod from Larkin.

"And last but certainly not least on guitar and lead vocals, my favorite member, Percy Weasley!" Percy pulled on his bass and began playing moving chunk chords all the while staring off into the audience, a nervous lump in his throat though he smiled over it.

"Give it up for Plain as Dai!" she yelled before walking off the stage. Darwin counted them off, their back up band started, and they launched into their first song, Low Down, as Lisa walked off the stage and headed down onto the floor to watch the rest of the concert.

She headed to the third row and squeezed her way past screaming fans, to where she found Harry and Ginny watching the show intently.

"This is amazing," Ginny said to her, pulling Harry's arms tighter round her waist. "I didn't know Percy could sing!"

"He's quite good, isn't he?" Lisa looked at her boyfriend on stage appreciatively.

"Are you and Percy going to get married?" the younger girl asked, her brown eyes wide and innocent. A snort came from somewhere down the line of Weasleys, but it was lost in the noise of people and music. In response to the question, Lisa merely shrugged.

Lisa moved further down the line to where the head Weasleys were standing, watching their son in awe. She leaned over Bill and began whispering to Mr. Weasley, a devious plan coming to mind.

----------

Percy's heartbeat accelerated when he realized what song was coming up next, and he drew in a deep breath, concentrating on not throwing up while talking through his intro.

"I wrote this song, er, two years ago when things in my life just wouldn't get better. Uh, it means a lot to me and I'm really honored that I get to sing it tonight." He unhooked his base and his microphone stand was placed center stage. "I'm also extremely nervous that the person, or people, this song is about are here tonight, so if I screw up, that's why."

He breathed deeply, before nodding to Darwin, who tapped his sticks and counted it off, moving into a soft, slow rhythm. When the beginning notes played, Percy swallowed down the lump in his throat and pulled the microphone off the stand and up to his mouth.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

His voice quivered on the sustained note and he swallowed deeply. The song contained all of the pain his family put him through, especially his parents, and tells them how he feels, something Percy's never been able to do before.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Larkin joined in for the last part singing harmony while Percy closed his eyes, concentrating on getting through the song rather than the words to the song.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

A collective gasp was heard through the crowd and Percy opened his eyes and turned to the right, seeing his dad up close after three years, walking out onto the stage being led by Lisa, right up to where he was standing. His father had tears in his eyes and Percy nearly lost it on stage.

"Lets hear it for Percy's father, Arthur Weasley," Lisa's voice boomed over the shockingly quiet concert hall, and a polite applause could be heard.

Percy brought the microphone to his lips to sing the next verse, his eyes locked with his father's.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
and it feels like you don't care anymore_

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, his elbow resting in the other, as tears streaked down his pale, age-lined face. Percy choked out a sob before continuing.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

Tears were steadily streaming down both of their faces by now and Percy tentatively reached out to touch the older man's shoulder. His hand hovered over the shoulder for a moment before he pulled back and put both hands on the microphone.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

He poured all of his anguish and emotions, all of his anger towards his family for abandoning him, hatred towards his parents for kicking him out into the next part. The force of the emotions coursing through him caused him to fall onto his knees in front of his father, taking his hand on the way down. Percy sang with his heart and soul.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

When those lines were done, he was breathing hard, panting into the microphone. He stood up on shaky legs and grasped his father's arm, his voice softer and calmer now.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

The last chord faded away and all that was left was Father and Son staring at each other onstage in front of thousands of people. Even with the large number, all that could be heard was a low rumbling murmur as people began gossiping about the true meaning behind the song.

Most eyes, however, were still trained on the stage, waiting for something to happen. Percy's hand was still on his father's arm, tears coursing down both rough cheeks.

Suddenly, Arthur pulled Percy close to him, wrapping his arms awkwardly round his son. Percy hugged his father back fiercely, clinging to him as though he were a life support.

"I love you, Percy. And I am so proud of you," Arthur muttered as a tear crossed from his cheek to Percy's. The two pulled back and wiped at their tears, smiling softly at each other.

"I love you, too, Dad." He hugged his Father again, only gentler, and turned to the crowd, waving at his mother and siblings.

Arthur touched his arm and he turned back, looking into the tired blue eyes of his father.

"You are perfect, Percy. I wouldn't change anything about you."

And that's the real story behind 'Perfect Percy'.

_Song lyrics is Perfect by Simple Plan_


End file.
